yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon
"Toon" (トゥーン Tūn) is an archetype of cards used by Maximillion Pegasus. All Toon Monsters are "Toon" cards—including "Manga Ryu-Ran", because it has 「トゥーン」 in its Japanese name. "Toon Alligator" is the only "Toon" Monster Card that is not also a Toon monster. Design Appearance Each "Toon" monster is a highly exaggerated cartoon caricature of another monster. Members Playing style The main strategy of a Toon Deck is direct attacks on your opponent. For some Toon monsters, "Toon World" is required for them to be able to attack the opponent directly while they control monsters. "Toon Table of Contents" can aid you in adding "Toon" cards to your hand. As several Toon monsters can be Special Summoned from the hand by their own effect, while you control "Toon World", it's possible to Summon multiple Toon monsters in one turn. Although Level 5 or higher Toon monsters require Tributes for their Special Summon, as the Tributes are not Tributes for a Tribute Summon, you can Tribute Monster Tokens generated from cards like "Scapegoat" and "Fires of Doomsday". Since a lot of the Toon monsters can be Special Summoned when "Toon World" is on your field you can create a big swarm of monsters for a fast Xyz Summon, Summon a Tuner monster for a fast Synchro Summon or simply Link Summon with all of your free bodies on board. "Toon Gemini Elf" and "Toon Masked Sorcerer" can maintain hand control, because they can attack directly while you control "Toon World", at which time their effects will trigger ("Toon Gemini Elf" forces your opponent to discard a random card from their hand, while "Toon Masked Sorcerer" allows you to draw a card). If "Toon World" is about to be destroyed, you can send it to the Graveyard with "Emergency Provisions" instead, so that your Toon monsters do not destroy themselves. However, since "Toon World" is no longer on the field, many "Toon" cards cannot be activated or cannot apply their effects. "Starlight Road" is very useful against mass destruction cards that pose a threat against "Toon World", such as "Mobius the Frost Monarch" or "Twin Twisters". "Forbidden Chalice" can be used to negate the effect of a Toon monster so that it won't destroy itself when "Toon World" is destroyed. It can also negate the effect that prevents the Toon monster from attacking during the turn they are Summoned (although this will also prevent the Toon monster from attacking directly). "Book of Moon" can be used to flip a Toon monster face-down and thus saving it from destruction when "Toon World" is destroyed; however, it will need to wait an additional turn to commence an attack. Strengths * The ability to always attack directly unless facing another Toon deck allows the player to inflict large amounts of damage and avoid hard to deal with opposing monsters. * Use "Soul Exchange" for Tributes for Toon monsters, since they cannot attack the turn they are Summoned. * Special Summon a "Toon Mermaid" and Tribute her for a stronger Toon monster. * Using "Phantom Skyblaster" can generate Skyblaster Tokens, which are useful as Tributes for Level 5 and above Toons. "Phantom Skyblaster" also provides further damage with its effect in combination with "Toon Cannon Soldier's" effect, while giving you access to "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" to further protect your "Toon World". * Swarming for fast Tuning, since a lot of the Toon monsters can be Special Summoned when "Toon World" is on the field you can create a big swarm of monsters and Summon a Tuner monster for a fast Synchro Summon * Toon decks can access strong Xyz Monsters with powerful negation effects including: ** "Toadally Awesome" can be Summoned by "Bahamut Shark" who itself is Summoned using 2 Level 4 WATER monsters, like "Toon Mermaid" or "Toon Alligator". ** "Cyber Dragon Infinity" can be summoned using two copies of "Toon Cyber Dragon" to Summon "Cyber Dragon Nova" and then Special Summon "Infinity" by using "Nova" as material. ** "Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" by using two Level 8 monsters. * “Saryuja Skull Dread” is very easy to summon in the deck with the swarming ability of Toons. * If you’d rather forgo the Extra Deck for your particular build, you can run “Pot of Extravagance” for draw power. * "Vengeful Bog Spirit" can be very useful in a Toon Deck, because, while it will not impair your Toons much (since they cannot attack when they are Summoned anyway), it will impair your opponent greatly. * "Future Visions" can also be included in a Toon Deck, if the Field Spell Zone is not already occupied by "Toon Kingdom", since most Toon monsters are considered Special Summons, which are unaffected by "Future Visions". * "Creature Swap" is also very good in a Toon Deck, because your opponent will be forced to attack your Toon monsters, if you swap a Toon. * "Comic Hand" uses your opponent's monsters against them, which can make up for the lack of removal Toon cards have. * "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon", "Toon Dark Magician", and "Toon Mask" are very useful that they can swarm Toon monsters ignoring their Summoning conditions. Making the Toons more easily to be Summoned. * Since Toon monsters can attack directly, they need not worry about opposing monsters. "Kaiser Colosseum (currently Forbidden in the TCG) is therefore a useful addition if you can de-power your opponent's single monster. Useful cards to do this are "Floodgate Trap Hole" and "Quaking Mirror Force". Recommended cards Weaknesses * Toon monsters, except "Toon Dark Magician Girl", cannot attack the turn they are Summoned. * Toon monsters are very reliant on "Toon World" and most of them are destroyed when "Toon World" is destroyed. ** Cards like "Stardust Dragon", "Dark Bribe", "Card Guard", "Carrierroid" and "Solemn Judgment" can negate card destruction effects. ** If the "Toon World" would leave the field by means other than destruction, such as with "Giant Trunade" or for the cost of "Anteatereatingant", then the Toon monsters are not destroyed. ** If "Toon World" would be destroyed, "Emergency Provisions" can be chained to send it to the graveyard, preventing it from being destroyed. ** "Starlight Road" is very useful against mass destruction cards that pose a threat against "Toon World", such as "Heavy Storm" and "Mobius the Frost Monarch. ** "Book of Moon" can be used to flip a Toon monster face-down and thus saving it from destruction when "Toon World" is destroyed; however, it will need to wait an additional turn to commence an attack. * It is not easy to keep the Toons on the field long enough for their Direct attack effect to take effect, although "Toon Kingdom" does help reduce this weakness. **"Gravity Bind" is always a good card to stall as it gives your monsters time to 'warm-up' so to speak. But as the Toons are all Level 4 or above "Gravity Bind" may not work as it prevents them from attacking. **"Nightmare's Steelcage" may be more useful as it gives you the time to activate your Toon's effect and "Nightmare's Steelcage" leaves the field two Turn's later enabling you to play their Direct attack effect. * "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell" can cripple a Toon Deck, as it can negate the activation of "Toon World" or "Toon Kingdom" and prevent its use for the rest of the duel. Including "Trap Stun", "Wiretap", or "Seven Tools of the Bandit" at least in the Side Deck can help prevent this. * Most of the Toon monsters are high-Leveled monsters, so they can easily be dead draws if there aren't enough monsters available to Tribute. To avert this, "Toon Mask", "Toon Dark Magician", "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" can be used to Special Summon them, or they can be used as a cost for "Trade-In" or "Sacred Sword of Seven Stars". * Toon monsters rely on their ability to attack directly. "Spirit Barrier" will take away this advantage. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes